Romance at the Burrow
by Jojo512
Summary: My spin on the story of Hogwarts and the characters involved, but with quite a bit extra. New charachters, new life, and a whole new adventure. A Ron and other character romance. How will Ron handle his feelings for his long time crush?
1. Chapter 1

Romance at the Burrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter world or the ideas made by J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Burrow had always been like a second home to Dreanna. Everybody was always so nice. Well except their sons. They could be pretty mean, granted they were usually just joking. Ron their youngest son usually would pick on her for a minute then run off to who knows where.

Summers were always spent at the burrow. Ginny, the Weasley's daughter, was her best friend making it easier for her to enjoy herself. Her oldest sister hung out with the twins, Fred and George. While her other sister and her younger twin sister hated the Burrow and the Weasleys.

She always dreaded the trip back to New York, it took forever and on top of that they left a week before school started. Drea always knew she was a misfit. School just made her realize just how little she fit in.

That's why when Tessa got her Hogwarts letter, and her parents explained they'd be moving closer to the Burrow, Drea was excited. Tessa, being the oldest sibling and 3 years older than Drea and Paige, would be the first to go off to school at the same time as Fred and George. Next would be her cousin Drake. He was two years older than Drea and lived with her family because her uncle had passed away and nobody knew where his mom was. After him would be her sister Jana, who's only a year older, then finally it would be her and Paige's turn. She couldn't wait. Jana would be in Ron's year, but Drea and Paige would be in Ginny's.

Tessa went off to Hogwarts and it seemed after that time flew by; before she knew it Tessa, Drake, and Jana were all attending; along with Fred, George, and now Ron. Next year would be her turn.

When Tessa had been sorted she came out as the first person to not be a Gryffindor, in their family, she was a Ravenclaw. Drea always thought that Tessa would be in whatever house Fred and George were in seeing as how they were so much alike. It was almost like they were triplets. Tessa was what most people would visualize as a younger person than she truly was. She was about 5'3, long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a very good sense of fashion.

Both Drake and Jana were Gryffindor, along with all the Weasley boys. Even Harry Potter was a Gryffindor. Drake being the only boy in the house, other than Drea's dad, was pretty close to Drea, and very protective over her. Drake was tall, blonde, with brown eyes, and glasses. Jana, being kind of the outsider of the family other than Paige, was very similar to Tessa. She was shorter, short brown hair, blue eyes, and loved to read.

Jana had gotten a crush on Harry. Every letter she wrote his name appeared at least 20 times. Tessa's letters consisted of apologies for always getting caught helping Fred and George pull pranks. Drake didn't write very many letters, but when he did he tended to mention a Gryffindor girl named Hermione who hung out with Ron and Harry. He always talked about how smart she was, and he seemed to be very infatuated with her. They were all slightly different than before when they came home that year, but overall they tended to be acting the same. They got home just in time for Dreanna and Paige's birthday party. They were turning eleven. Before the summer was over they would receive their Hogwarts letters, along with Ginny.

Paige seemed to get even more distant as the summer wore on, and the year got closer. Dreanna didn't know why, and Paige wasn't talking, literally.

Her excitement was practically bubbling over. She couldn't wait. August was only days away and her sisters had gotten their supply lists already. Paige got more distant day by day and their parents hoped that going to Hogwarts would bring her out of it, but Dreanna had more doubts than hopes for her sister. The other day she had found her playing with a snake. Molly Weasley said it was probably just a stage and that she'd grow out of it. Dreanna doubted that as well. Something had always seemed darker about Paige, but more so lately than ever. Even growing up her hair had been darker and her eyes always seemed icy and cold. Both girls had been born blonde, but as they got older Drea's had turned a strawberry blonde while Paige's turned a dirty blonde. While Drea's eyes had always been bright and cheery green, Paige's had always been an icy blue grey. Their eyes seemed to tell their personalities. Drea was always up for jokes and fun, while Paige preferred to be alone all the time or she'd just be mean, sometimes just downright cruel.

So when they got their letters and Paige didn't show much interest Drea wasn't concerned. She figured Paige would grow into it after they got sorted into their house. She figured that Paige would somehow find a way to connect to the rest of them. That family connection had always been there between the family, ever since their parents were in school together. She wasn't ready for her sister's comment during her and Ginny's conversation about what house they might end up in.

"I hope I'm in Slytherin. At least then I'd rarely have to deal with all you fools." Paige said as if it was an everyday comment.

"WHAT?" Drea said. "How could you want to be in that house?"

"Because at least then I would no longer have to deal with any of you!" she yelled.

Then she stormed out of the room with her blanket and pillow, and headed downstairs to the family room.

"I'm sorry Ginny. She doesn't usually say much, but when she does she's very mean." Drea explained.

"It's okay. Let's go to sleep. We have to wake up early to go to the Burrow. Mom's fixing a farewell breakfast for us." She said lying down.

That's how Drea was able to tell this year was going to be different. Some of the connections would be made more solid, while others would practically disappear. Little did she know life wouldn't get any easier. It would only get harder, and more dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everybody was ready to go and waiting when the parents came in to announce that it was time to go. Paige, Drea, Jana, Drake, and Tessa all climbed into their van with their belongings; while the Weasleys all jumped into their car.

The van and the car looked normal but they were anything but. They were able to fly, and while they didn't look like they could fit everything in them they had more than sufficient space. Also, they had and invisibility button, so that the muggles didn't freak out.

She could barely control how excited she was on the way to the train station and it only got harder to control it when they were standing on the platform saying goodbye to their parents.

They boarded the train and started searching for a compartment. Drea and Ginny were busy talking while Paige just followed reluctantly behind. They didn't notice at first when she stopped following because she was practically frozen in place staring into a compartment where an extremely blonde boy sat with his friends. The boy was frozen as well, staring at Paige.

Paige's P.O.V

I froze in place while following Drea and that nasty friend of hers, Ginny. He was the hottest boy I'd ever seen. I almost didn't realize my sister was saying my name. Something was pulling me to him. As if to tell me, _you need him._

Then their voices rang in my ears.

"Paige, come on. Malfoy isn't the type you should communicate with," Ginny told me.

"Did I say you could speak to me?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

The boy looked at Ginny, and then looked at me smiling. Just then Drea pulled my sleeve as she led me to a compartment where Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and some boy with black hair sat talking. Actually it looked more like they were comforting Ginny, and she was . . . crying.

"All well," I thought. "She shouldn't have tried to talk to me."

Drea's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Paige could be so heartless. At times I wondered if maybe at the hospital, where we were born, they had switched her with my real twin.

Even in pictures of us as babies we've always been totally different. Also, she's always been so distant and mean, as a baby and as a child, growing up.

Even with all that, this was an all time low. If she ever felt any emotion other than hatred and anger you couldn't tell, except a couple minutes ago when she was staring at that boy Malfoy.

Normal

Paige sat off in the corner of the compartment next to the window the whole ride to Hogwarts. The only time she moved was when she went to change into her robes.

The whole time it was fairly silent except when Ginny and Ron were introducing Paige and Drea to the others. That's when they officially met Harry Potter. Drea couldn't believe he was so normal, especially for a boy who's so famous. She never said that out loud though.

They introduced them to Hermione, a muggle born student as well. This must be who Drake was always writing about. She understood why. Hermione was beautiful.

But when Ron introduced Hermione to Paige, all she did was glare and look at her in disgust.

When they got to the school the first years went with a giant whose name is Hagrid. They waited outside the Great Hall while the headmaster gave a speech. Then, one of the professors led them into the Hall, all the way to the front. There was a stool with an old worn hat sitting at the top of the steps awaiting them.

Drea listened as the teacher called name after name and each of the students went up and got sorted into their houses. As the minutes ticked by she only got more nervous.

Ginny had gotten Gryffindor. Then Drea heard her name.

"Dreanna Rae McCool." The teacher announced.

Drea walked up the steps and sat on the stool, barely breathing.

The hat barely touched her head before it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

She got up and went to sit with Ginny. Everybody clapped and Ron was . . . wait he couldn't be. He was blushing!

Then she heard Paige's name was called, and she turned all her attention to her sister.

The hat kept talking, then it got quiet before it said, "The things you're capable of place you in . . ." Drea held her breath.

"SLYTHERIN!"

It felt like she had been punched in the gut. Her twin sister was being placed in the house with the most evil.

Paige's P.O.V.

I grinned when the hat announced my house. I calmly got up and walked to my table. I sat next to the boy from the train. He grinned at me, and I looked to my sister. She looked hurt. I looked at my other siblings and my cousin. They all had the same expression on their faces. I smiled proudly and shot each of them and evil glare.

I knew I was the first in the history of my family to be placed in Slytherin and I was grateful. It wasn't every day I became a first. I started thinking while the last of the students were sorted. I wondered if Mom, or should I say Maralene, had found the "gift" I left for her and James. I didn't like my parents and I hardly called them mom or dad. They thought it was just a stage I was going through. I wondered when everybody would stop acting like I was going to change soon.

Drea's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. I was speechless, and barely breathing. My sister, my twin, had been placed in Slytherin. Not only that, but she seemed to really belong there. For the first time in almost forever she was laughing and smiling, and all at something Malfoy had said.

I wondered what my parents would say. I knew they would disapprove of her hanging around with Malfoy. I've always heard rumors about that family. They said that the Malfoys are in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

I looked over toward Tessa and it seemed like she was shocked. So that means I'm not the only one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After dinner they all went up to the common rooms and the prefect said the password. Drea was pretty much exhausted from the day's events so far. She said good night to everybody and went up to bed.

She had to share a dorm with Ginny and a couple other girls that were first years. She went straight to bed, barely bothering to change into her pajamas.

She woke up the next day to Ginny arguing with a guy; only she couldn't tell who the guy was. She refused to open her eyes hoping that maybe she'd get just a bit more sleep, and she was almost there when she heard the guy say her name. Then she was wide awake and listening.

"Can you please just give it to her? Please? Then tell me how she reacts." The guy voice said pleading with Ginny.

"No! I refuse. She's my best friend. That's so wrong!" Ginny said slamming the door.

That's when she decided to "wake up".

"Oh! You're awake." Ginny said noticing Drea's eyes wide open.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Drea said sitting up.

"Okay, so how much did you hear?" Ginny asked.

"Barely enough to know it was about me, but I'm trying to figure out who the guy was." Drea said, hinting with her voice.

"I can't tell you who it is. They would probably get totally and utterly mad." She said knowing that Drea was trying to figure out who it was.

"You know you can't hide it from me forever. I'll eventually find out somehow," she said smiling

"I know, but hopefully not from me," she said with a worried smirk.

"Don't worry I'm not going to force you to tell me . . . today," she said giggling.

"Okay." Ginny said joining in on the laughter.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Ginny suggested moments later.

With that they headed to the Great Hall. They sat down next to Ron. His two friends were seated directly across from them, and Jana sat next to harry practically doing everything in her subconscious power to touch him, even in the slightest way. When they accidentally bumped into one another they both blushed and slid away. As if they were afraid.

Drea couldn't help but smile. She could tell they liked each other.

Just then Drake came over and sat down next to Hermione smiling.

"It's almost a bit too early for you to be awake. Isn't it?" he said jokingly towards Drea.

"You're one to talk Mr. Sleeping Beauty," she said acting shocked.

Hermione practically choked on her pumpkin juice trying not to laugh. It was almost instantly that Drake realized just who he was sitting by.

He blushed a deep red then whispered, almost, "oh hey Hermione." Then he got up and left, rather quickly.

"What was that all about?" the infamous Weasley twins asked walking up to the table, passing Drake in the process.

"Oh I just embarrassed him," Drea said kind of smugly.

"Nice job!" they said giving her high fives.

"Thanks and there's more where that came from," she said smirking.

"You are definitely Tessa's sister," one said, she guessed it was Fred.

Just then she heard the owls enter, each carrying a message. Her parent's owl stopped in front of her, exhausted from the amount of weight it was carrying. She gave it some toast as she removed the letters and the box that it held.

"Hey, anything for me?" she heard Tessa ask from behind her.

"Yeah, here you go," she said handing her a letter with her name on it.

Tessa sat down by the twins and opened her letter and began to read.

Drea handed Jana and Drake their letters and opened the one addressed to her and Paige.

_Dearest Twin Girls,_

_ I'm sorry to hear that you have been sorted into separate houses, but maybe it's for the best. I'm disappointed that you were put into Slytherin, Paige, but you are our daughter all the same. We found the little "gift" you left us Paige and we have talked to Dumbledore and you have detention for two weeks as your punishment. It will be served with Professor MacGonagall._

_ Drea, we are very proud that you have been placed in Gryffindor with Ginny. We know that you guys are the best of friends. Be careful always. We love both of you girls and will write soon._

_ Love always,_

_ Mom/Dad_

_ P.S. We found something for each of you girls and Drake. Also, there's something for each of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione; as well in the box. Hope you like it._

With that she opened the box, just as Paige came up. She handed her the letter and sorted through the contents of the box. Everything had a label with a name on it, so she handed it out. Tessa got a necklace with the Ravenclaw symbol on it, Jana got a diary with the Gryffindor symbol, Drake got a sketchpad with his name and the Gryffindor symbol, Paige got a pair of snake earrings, Ginny and Drea got matching Gryffindor friendship bracelets, Ron and Harry got special Gryffindor jerseys, Hermione go t a magic bag for all her books, and Fred and George got matching belt buckles with their initials coming out of the mouth of the lion. Everybody seemed to enjoy their gifts especially Paige. Hers seemed to be moving. WAIT? NO WAY? The snakes were moving.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Paige's voice suddenly appeared in Drea's head.

This was a big step for Paige. They hadn't used the telepathy since before they went to summer camp.

"I miss camp. You know? I fit in there." Paige's voice once again said before she walked off in the other direction.

Drea missed the connection she had with her sister. She remembered the countless hours they spent in "silence" back at camp. The only thing they heard was each other's thoughts inside their heads after lights out. They'd talk that way until they both passed out. She also remembered how this last year Paige had been extremely quiet mainly toward the end of camp, and from there she just seemed to pull away more and more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  Breaking the Distance

Classes started up and everybody figured out exactly who they would probably spend the most time with. Hermione seemed to have gotten Jana out of her shell slightly but she also spent a lot of time with Tessa, but they tried to keep that quiet. You can't have a bookworm hanging with a prankster. Tessa still hung out with Fred and George more though, and Hermione and Jana were always with Harry and Ron. Drea stuck with Ginny, but she and Paige still talked through their connection every now and then.

When they weren't working on the latest homework Ginny and Drea tended to sit and talk about random stuff. Today the conversation was a teenage girl's favorite, boys.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Who are you talking about?" Drea asked. "I didn't notice anybody looking at you."

"That's probably because you're always day dreaming. I've noticed how you tend to stare blankly at your paper. It's actually kind of funny," Ginny replied laughing.

"Are you going to tell me who this guy you're freaking out over is?" Drea asked when she finished laughing.

They were sitting in the common room, by the fireplace. Hermione was in the library, like always. Jana was reading in the corner. Fred, George, and Tessa were huddled over a table, most likely planning a prank. Ron and Harry were M.I.A. at the moment. The only other people in the room were Dean and Seamus. They were sitting at a table and every once in a while Seamus would sneak a glance at Ginny. She would blush and look away.

"I'm guessing you meant Seamus?" Drea asked noting the obvious flirting.

"Yeah," Ginny said blushing.

"He is cute, but not my type," Drea said smiling thinking about the guy she liked.

"Well what is your type?" Ginny asked.

"Well the guy that I like definitely doesn't like me. So my type generally doesn't work for me," Drea said.

"Well, I'm sorry," Ginny said.

That was the end of their conversation, since a messenger boy was sent from Dumbledore's office to fetch Drea. She followed him back and went up the stair case to Dumbledore's office alone; just to come face to face with not only Dumbledore, but her parents as well. Curious as to what was going on she instantly became alert.

Dumbledore asked her to sit down, saying that they had a very important mission to discuss.

"Dreanna, it's so nice to see you. I'm sorry I haven't had the pleasure of talking to you before today," Dumbledore said as an introduction to his small speech.

"Can I just ask, what's going on?" Drea asked getting confused.

"I've been searching for a thing that could help with the permanent destruction of Lord Voldemort, and I think you could be of some assistance. Well, you and your parents of course," he said in that tone he always used to mean something that was obvious.

"Ok?" Drea said in a confused tone.

"What he means sweetie is that we are going to be going away for something that could help with Harry's situation" her mother, Maralene explained.

After the whole meeting was over Drea was sent back to the dorm room to pack her belongings to leave without having to go to class. Nobody would know what was happening until after the fact. They left without saying goodbye to anybody, and nobody knew when they would be back, not even Dumbledore himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  The Return!

Drea's P.O.V-

We had been sent to America on the trip that Dumbledore had sent us on. It had been four years since the last time I had seen any of my family other than my parents, and I desperately missed everybody (including all the Weasleys).

Normal P.O.V-

Drea and her parents had all but disappeared off the face of the Earth, it seemed, after Drea's first year at Hogwarts. They regularly wrote to Ginny and Paige. In her absence they had started to get along better, especially during summer breaks since Tessa, Drake, Jana, and Paige were staying with the Weasleys.

Drea hadn't written in a while causing Paige and Ginny to worry. The parents hadn't either which only caused more worry.

Ron regularly got letters, sometimes 3 a week, but today he seemed to be extremely nervous and nobody knew why. When he looked at the clock then just randomly walked outside Ginny just kind of gave Paige a weird look.

"Do you think that was weird?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, way weird," Paige replied.

Just then they heard what sounded like a girl's shriek. They both ran outside just in time to see a random strawberry blonde girl run into Ron's arms. Then behind her they saw Paige and Drea's parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Paige yelled and took off running towards them.

By this time the rest of the Weasleys, and McCoys, had made their way outside to see what the fuss was all about. Harry had arrived a week ago, along with Hermione, so they followed behind the rest.

Ron was still hugging that girl.

That's when Ginny put two and two together.

"DREA!" she screamed.

Drea pulled out of Ron's arms as if just realizing how long it had been, and blushed. Ginny ran up to her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"That's Drea?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

George's eyes practically popped out of his head. Tessa punched Fred's arm as his jaw started to drop.

"Ow!" Fred said looking at Tessa and rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"For gawking at your girlfriend's little sister," she said smiling.

By this time George and Harry were talking to each other in whispers and occasionally glancing at Drea with wide-eyed looks.

Ron was just kind of standing off to the side looking embarrassed. His face was almost the color of his hair. Ginny was having a lively conversation with Drea and Paige.

"Okay, everybody. It's kind of warm out here, can we go inside?" Maralene asked.

Everybody made their way inside and split up to go to the rooms. Paige, Drea, and Ginny went up to Ginny's room.

"Why haven't you guys written?" Paige asked as they entered the room.

"Well we were extremely busy lately making arrangements to come back, and we wanted it to be a surprise," Drea explained.

"Then how come Ron seemed to know?" Ginny asked.

"The few times I had time to write, I wrote to him. And before you guys get made, me and him have been talking this whole time," she explained. "Oh and Ginny remember our first year at Hogwarts when I woke up and heard you talking to that guy. Yeah, I figured it out."

"Bet you didn't," Ginny said smiling.

"Ron told me it was him." Drea said smiling.

"Ron came up to me at a later time," Ginny said smiling.

"Well okay. Ron told me what he wanted then," Drea said confused.

Paige's P.O.V-

I listened to Drea and Ginny's conversation confused at exactly what they were talking about. Something about a guy.

I couldn't get over how much Drea had changed over the four years that she, mom, and dad had been gone. She was about an inch taller than my five feet four inches, and had long strawberry blonde hair. She used to keep it short and layered. She had definitely matured faster than me in other areas as well. Her bangs were just below her eyes and the rest of her hair went down to her butt and was slightly curly. Her green eyes shined bright as always, but from behind her eye makeup that made them pop out even more than normal. I noticed earlier how bright her eyes got when she mentioned Ron's name. She had always like him, but never mentioned it.

She even seemed to have a different taste in clothes, if you went by what she was wearing. It consisted of a black, mid-thigh length, pleated skirt; black fitted long sleeve shirt with thumb holes; bright, blue, lacey tank top under the long sleeve; and chucks. She also had on a lot of rainbow colored bracelets and necklaces along with big hoop earrings and studs.

She seemed comfortable in herself. She hadn't ever seemed that way.

Ron's P.O.V-

BLOODY HELL! Drea had changed so much. The picture she had sent about a month ago didn't do her justice. She was downright beautiful. I wonder if she realizes I like her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when George entered my room.

"Drea sure has grown up, if you know what I mean?" he said to Harry winking.

Harry laughed and I snapped. I punched George.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, talk about Drea that way again!" I screamed as he held his hand to his eye.

He was starting to get up when Hermione walked through the door.

"I was just coming to tell you that dinner is done when I heard someone screaming. What's . . ." she broke off when she saw George on the ground and my fist balled up.

"What happened?" she asked leaning down to help him up.

I left the room and headed to dinner.

I just hit my brother, my OWN brother! I'd never freaked out over a girl to the point where I actually hit one of my brothers.

When I walked into somebody, I realized that I hadn't been paying enough attention to where I was going. When I focused my attention on who I had walked into I noticed it was Dreanna. She turned toward me and I noticed we were mere inches apart.

"I. . . I. . . I'm s. . . s. . . s. . . sorry," I mumbled

"It's okay," she said with a slight smile. She kept glancing down at my lips and blushing. She was so adorable when she blushed.

I quickly looked around and we were alone. I slowly leaned in and closed my eyes. I kissed her!

Drea's P.O.V-

He leaned in; eyes closed, and kissed me! He kissed me! It was soft and sweet. Everything I thought it would be. It was perfect. I didn't want it to end. Then I heard somebody clear their throat.

We pulled away to notice Drake staring angrily at us. More at Ron though.

"Hey, Drake," I said trying to sound happy.

"Hi, Drea. Nice to see you. I heard you were back. Ron can I talk to you, alone?" he said rather quickly.

"Sure," Ron said gulping.

They walked off toward an empty room and I headed down to dinner.

-2 hours later-

Normal P.O.V-

Dinner was awkward to say the least.

George kept glaring at Ron. Drake was also doing the same thing. Ron and Drea kept looking at each other; then they'd blush, smile, and look away. Tessa and Fred kept trying to get George to help them plan a prank, but he just kept glaring at Ron. Paige and Ginny just kept looking back and forth between Ron and Drea with a confused look on their faces. Harry, Hermione, and Jana were having some sort of lively conversation. The parents were off in their own little world. It had already been decided that the McCoys would go back to their home for the night. All except Drea. She was going to stay and spend time with Ginny.

Everybody said their goodbyes and Drea followed Ginny up to her room. It had been a long day so they changed into their pajamas and went to sleep.

A couple hours later Drea woke up to Ron standing over her saying her name and gently shaking her.

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand and gently pulling her up. "I want to show you something."

"Okay," she whispered only half awake. She got up and followed him quietly all the way down stairs and out the back door.

She saw a blanket lying on the ground, and he pulled her over to it. They sat down and just talked. After about an hour the laid down on the blanket. He tentatively reached for her hand.

They lay that way for a while. Just holding hands and looking at the stars. Neither of them said a word.

Drea's P.O.V-

I just laid there holding Ron's hand, not sure of what to say. That's when Ron broke the silence.

"Did you know that I've always had a crush on you? I was just too afraid to admit it," He said, his voice sounding almost too loud in the silence.

"No, I didn't know that," I said quietly.

"Yeah, you were my sister's best friend though, and I know this breaks some kind of rule," he said almost as if he was thinking.

"Neither of us has been one to follow rules though," I said laughing.

He laughed with me for a bit before he suddenly grew serious.

"I wish we had been born during a less dangerous time," he said squeezing my hand. "It would make it easier to be together."

"I know, but even then it would be slightly dangerous on your part," I said smiling at him.

"True, your cousin Drake is very intimidating," he told me smiling back.

"Exactly," I said. "So, exactly what was that about earlier?"

"He was giving me a warning about what will happen if I were to play with your emotions," he said. "But the problem with that is I never planned on playing with your emotions. I just want to be with you."

My stomach felt like it could fly away with as many butterflies that were in it. I looked into his eyes and all I could see was now. Not the past or the future, just the present. I was so happy to be sharing this time with him that I didn't notice another person enter the area until they spoke.

"So, did you guys come out here for a midnight stroll or was this planned?" I recognized me cousin's voice.

"Oh, Drake, I didn't know you were here, and awake," I said standing up quickly.

He had always had a way of ruining things for me when it came to guys. Now, by the look on his face, wasn't going to be any different.

"We were just talking," I said to break the awkward silence.

"That's why you guys are holding hands?" he asked glaring at Ron.

"Look I know you think of me as a little sister, but I can take care of myself!" I said sternly.

"That I doubt," he said back in a menacing tone.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Ron said stepping somewhat in front of me.

"She's my family. I'll speak to her however I want!" Drake said, obviously getting angry. "Plus, what are you going to do?"

That's when my dad appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed Drake by the arm and told him to go back inside. Then he turned and looked at us.

"Drea, what was going on?" he asked looking at Ron and my hands.

"Dad we were just talking," I said honestly.

"Okay, just remember, you are my daughter and I can always find out if you're lying," he said and walked into the house leaving us there holding hands.


End file.
